The Family Grows
by LKHanamura
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi are offically a couple. But as they all start a new year, the entrance of three more honor students that do not come from rich families, sends the Host Club into a scramble to get their attention. Twins Hina and Hana Sukakoshi have caught the eye of Hikaru and Kaoru, and a new third year Izanami Hinamura has captured the attention of Kyoya.
1. Chapter 1

It was the start of Haruhi's second year of high school at Ouran Academy. Even though she had paid off her debt to the Host club before the end of her first school year, she stayed in the Host Club anyway. She considered everyone in it her family. Just like Tamaki did.

A smile graced her face as she remembered his reaction when her father finally gave his permission to them to be a couple. And the fit that Tamaki threw when he found out that she and her father were going to go to America for a few weeks during summer break and he couldn't go. Stopping she looked down and smiled. For some reason, while she was there it was like overnight she sprouted and now could not stay in the Host Club as a boy. No matter what she wore now everyone would know the truth about her.

"Haruhi!"

Turning her head to look over her shoulder she smiled when she saw Hani running toward her. "Mitsukuni! Takashi! It is good to see you both."

Skidding to a stop Mitsukuni smiled then opened his eyes and gasped as he realized that this time Haruhi had on a girls uniform! And that she filled it out now! "Haruhi. You…..you…..you…."

Laughing Haruhi nodded. "That's right. I actually look like a girl from the neck down now. I don't know what happened. But while I was in America over summer break it just sort of happened."

His big brown eyes filling with tears Mitsukuni latched onto Haruhi's waist with a desperation in his grip. "But that means that you can't be in the Host Club!"

Laughing she laid her head on his head. "Yes I can. Regne went back to France you remember? She left right after school let out for summer break and isn't coming back. She was a stable figure of the Host Club and I can just take her spot. Unless you think Tamaki won't want me too?"

"With a bod like that there is no way in hell the boss is gonna let you out of his sight ever again."

Looking up with a glare she saw Hikaru and Kaoru both with bug eyes and looking her up and down. Then she sighed. "At least I know you all haven't changed."

"Haruhi? Is that really you?"

Turning to smile up at the shocked Kyoya Haruhi nodded. "That's right. I guess you could say that I filled out while I was overseas."

"And your hair is getting longer again." Kyoya was still wide eyed as he starred at her. She was a cute young lady when she left on the plane to go to America with her father. Leaving him to deal with the emotional wreck called Tamaki. And seeing her now, he knew that Tamaki would be thrilled but also even more protective than he was with her before. "You know what is going to happen right?"

"Huh?"

"With the way you look now others are going to notice you." Then he glances to a group of boys that are gawking at her.

Following Kyoya's eyes she sighed. "Yeah I know. He is going to flip out a lot easier."

"HARUHI!"

Before anyone could react Tamaki was there hugging Haruhi and spinning her around up off the ground with his usual goofy grin when he was around her. "Oh Haruhi I missed you so much! You are never leaving my side ever again! I won't allow it!"

Hikaru and Karou sighed as they crossed their arms and half glared at the couple. "He hasn't even noticed it yet."

Mitsukuni and Takashi both nod in agreement. Kyoya bows his head with a sigh. "Tamaki."

Stopping his spinning but still holding Haruhi close to him Tamaki stopped and smiled over at the rest of them. "Kyoya! Hitachiin twins! Honey! Mori! I hope you are all ready for another year of pleasing the young ladies. I will stand in with guidance however I will not participate this year. For I do not want my dear darling Haruhi to become overcome with raging jealousy."

"I don't mind if you participate in it this year. But Tamaki I can't participate at all."

Looking down at her with big watery eyes Tamaki looked more like a child that was about to get a scolding. "What do you mean? Did your time in America make you not like the Host Club anymore? Or did I do something?" Falling to his knees he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to cry hysterically into her dress muttering something about losing his heart.

Reaching out and prying his arms off of her Hikaru and Kaoru pulled him back and held his arms. They pointed at her with their free hand and glared at Tamaki. "Hey boss take a good look at her and tell me what you see that is different?"

His blubbering stopped Tamaki looked up at her and then gasped. "Your hair is growing!" He then jumps up and runs his fingers through her now shoulder length hair with a smile. "I can't wait to see it long and flowing again."

Reaching out and smacking him on the back of the head Kyoya sighed. "Look a little lower than her head Tamaki."

Blinking as he looked at Kyoya Tamaki was rather confused. "What are you talking about Kyoya?" Then he glared and started throwing his fists around in the air. "You bastard! You were looking at my Haruhi weren't you! You sicko! You can't have her! She is….."

Cutting him off with another smack on the head Kyoya half glared at him. "It was rather hard to miss. I can't believe that you haven't seen it yet."

Blinking he starred at Kyoya for a moment longer then he looked down at Haruhi. She was still wearing her contacts. Her absolutely georgous brown hair was now just past her shoulders with the sides held back with a beret. Her face was still the cutest thing in the world that he had ever laid eyes on. Then his eyes went down a little further and all color drained from his face. Haruhi had breasts that were showing now! He gulped as he started shaking then he turned and took off running into the school leaving his friends to look after him like he was a total nut case. Only to come out seconds later to tackle Haruhi in a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared He was standing there behind her with a smile. Haruhi herself was dressed in about three different costumes form the Host Club, effectively hiding her new figure. "Much better. My beautiful lady Haruhi is now my beautiful woman Haruhi. And I must do what I need to do to make sure that eyes such as yours," Turning a glare on the twins, "and yours," glaring now at Kyoya, "Cannot see her and mentally disrobe her with your perverted gawking eyes. She is much too pure for that!"

Looking up at him from over her shoulder Haruhi game him sad eyes filled with tears. 'Lets see if what dad taught me while we were gone works on him like it should.' "But Tamaki."

Looking down at her Tamaki gasped and his eyes went wide with worry to see the tears in her eyes. "Haruhi? What is wrong?"

Looking away from him she blinked her eyes letting two single tears run from her eyes. "Do you not like the way I look now?"

"NO! It isn't that I love the way you look now! It is just I must protect you from all the perverts in the world like Hikaru and Kaoru!"

Turning to face him she whipped the tears from her eyes and looked up at him with a pleading look. "If you like how I look now don't you want to show me off? The new Haruhi that hangs off of your arm to be the envy of all the boys in the school? And," turns her voice to more of a whisper. "Or are you that ashamed of me?"

Hikaru, Kaoru, Mitsukuni, Takashi and Kyoya all just smiled as they watched as Haruhi played Tamaki like a piano.

Tamaki dropped his head then smiled as he lifted layer upon layer off of her until her now full figure body was only covered by her school uniform. "You are right Haruhi! I am proud to have you at my side! I am the luckiest man on earth!" But the giggling from Haruhi drew him from his day dream as he looked down at her with wide blinking eyes. "Haruhi? What is so funny?"

"Oh nothing. But we really should get going. We need to get to class." Then she turned to walk off with Hikaru and Kaoru taking their place on either side of her.

Tamaki glared and pointed. "NO! Get away from my Haruhi!"

With a sly smile. "Watch this. Dad taught me how to deal with him while we were gone."

Hikaru smiled as he crossed his arms. "We noticed."

Kaoru turned and smiled at a fuming Tamaki. "This is going to be one fun year."

Forcing tears back in her eyes Haruhi turned back to Tamaki making him stop his rant instantly. "But Tamaki who better to protect me than Hikaru and Kaoru? After all our class is made up mostly of boys you know. They would be perfect to be my protectors don't you think?" Then she moved to him and gently laid her hands on his chest. "They are loyal to you after all."

Tamaki sighed as he dropped his head for a moment then hugged her to him as he glared up at the twins. "You two let anyone so much as look at My Haruhi and I will never forgive you! Do you hear me!"

With a 'does he really think we would let anything happen' look the twins just sighed. "Who do you think we are boss? Of all the people in the world do you think we really want Haruhi to be fawned over by anyone other than us?"

With a gasp and crying eyes Tamaki froze. "I knew it! You are going to try to take My Haruhi from me!"

With a laugh Haruhi looked up at him with a smile. "Come on do you really think they could? After all the three of you were all trying to get approval from father. I was the one who decided who I wanted remember."

With a sly and almost cocky smile Tamaki nodded. "That's right. You chose my charming good looks and everlasting worshiping devotion to you that will be a presence felt by our great great great great great grandchildren even we are but dust in the wind my dear sweet Haruhi."

X

With a sigh Haruhi finally sat down at her desk with a small smile. Hikaru on her right and Kaoru on her left just like last year. She let a small smile play on her face as she remembered all the times they shared last year and was so grateful that they hadn't changed while she was away.

"Something wrong Haruhi?"

Turning to Hikaru she smiled. "No. I am actually happy. I was so worried that you all would have changed while I was gone. I am just glad to be back at school. With my you guys, Tamaki, Mitsukuni, Takashi, Kyoya and everyone else."

"Attention class."

All eyes turned to the front where their home room teacher stood with another set of twins behind him, though this time they were twin girls. Hikaru and Kaoru gasped and their eyes went wide as they took in their looks. They were both exactly the same. They both had wavy long black hair that reached to their waists. The only exception were their eye colors. One of them had eyes a brighter blue than the sky. The other had eyes that were as bright green as the freshest grass in spring time.

"We have two new honor students here this year. These are Hana and Hina Sukakoshi. I expect you all to make them feel as comfortable here and welcome as you did with Miss Fujioka when she transferred here next year as well. Girls would you mind telling us who is who and a little about yourselves?"

Hana stepped forward first, though she still held onto the hand of her shy sister. "I am Hana Sukakoshi and my sister here with the green eyes is Hina. We are happy to be hear and can't wait to meet everyone."

"Very good. Now, over there are two empty desks. Go have a seat girls." Pointing to two desks that were behind Hikaru and Haruhi.

Leading her sister Hana made her way to the desks and they sat down with nervous looks. She knew coming to a school that was full of mostly people that were the richest of the rich was going to be different. 'I just hope that we can do this.'

"So you are honor students like Haruhi huh?"

Both girls looked up and blinked as their eyes met the golden color eyes of Hikaru and Kaoru. Hana was the one to speak first. "That's right."

Kaoru moved back to his desk with a smile. "So what family are you from?"

Arching her eyebrow Hana looked at him odd. "I do not understand?"

"What company are you girls going to be taking over one day? What family heiresses are you?"

Shocking her sister it was Hina who spoke this time. Though her green eyes were kept down on her desk as she spoke. "We aren't. Our mother works as a waitress at a dinner near our house. We don't know where father…."

"That's enough Hina! These people don't need to know anything about us. We are here for school and nothing more. They would never understand."

Turning to them with a sigh. "These two might understand more than you think. And would try harder than most to understand everything about your home town."

With a half glare Hana looked up at Haruhi. "How do you know that?"

"Because I am Haruhi Fujioka. I am the one that was accepted into Ouran on an honor scholarship last year just like you two this year."

Her eyes softened as she looked at her. "And you actually like hanging out with people that call us commoners and act like they are so much better than us?"

Laughing she shook her head no. "I don't hang out with them. I hang out with the members of the Host Club here at Ouran. There are these two. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. And Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, and Kyoya Otori. They come across as the type you wouldn't think would give someone the time of day. But they went out of their way to befriend me. I even had them playing kick the can for hours one day last year. They acted like little children playing the game for the first time."

With a small smile of thanks Hana let a true smile play on her face. "Thank you Haruhi. But no offense, my sister and I really are just here to go to school. Ouran Academy has the best academics in the country. That is the only reason for trying to get in here."

"I can understand that. If you need any help with anything just let me know alright?"

"Thanks."

X

Opening the door to Music Room 3 Haruhi walked in with a still quiet Hikaru and Kaoru. "What is up with you two? You haven't said a word all day."

"Hikaru and Kaoru weren't talking today? Are you guys sick?" Mitsukuni was there looking up at them with a worried face.

With a sly smile and fancy step they turn and wrap their arms around each other. "We are just fine. We just have a target."

With everyone looking at them blinking it was Hikaru who spoke next. "We got new girls in class."

"Guys leave them alone." Haruhi sighed as she looked up at them. "They don't need to get mixed up in this. They are here only for an education."

Leaning down into her face Kaoru smiled. "Wasn't that what you said? And yet when given the chance to quite the club you stayed."

"I was also forced into it cause of that vase. Just leave them alone."

"HARUHI!"

Hearing his scream and with a smile Haruhi gracefully side stepped Tamaki then turned with a smile. "You really need to stop doing that. You don't have to tackle me every time you see me you know Tamaki."

Jumping up and pulling her into a hug he smiled as he shook back and forth. "I just can't help it My Haruhi! You are just so cute!"

Haruhi sighed as she twisted away from him. "Alright. Just don't keep knocking me to the ground alright." Then she looked around with blinking eyes. "Hey where is Kyoya?"

Tamaki smiled a sly smile as he put his arm around Haruhi's waist. "It seems that your class isn't the only class that got a new girl today. Our class got a new girl as well. And I think that Kyoya has taken a particular interest in her. I think her name was Izanami Hinamura." Then he smiles down at Haruhi and winks. "You might get along with her Haruhi. Just like you she doesn't have a rich family and was accepted cause she was able to pass the entrance exam."

Blinking Haruhi kept eye contact with Tamaki. "Your father must be letting more and more of us commeners in then. The twins in our class are honor students like me too."

Tamaki blinked. "Twins?"

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled as they looked at the floor than each other. "Hana and Hina."

X

Izanami sighed as she stood to walk out of the class when she felt someone standing behind her. "What is it?"

Kyoya smiled as he looked down at her. "I just wanted to say welcome to Ouran Academy. I am Kyoya Otori."

"And I do not want to be bothered. Going here and getting good grades here will all but ensure my entrance into Tokyo University. That is the only reason why I am here. Not to try and mingle with rich bastards like you."

"That is a little harsh don't you think?"

Turning to face him Izanami glared at him with her large violet eyes. Her brilliant red hair cascading down just bellow her behind in waves. "I want nothing to do with you rich people. You are nothing but lowlife bastards."

"All do respect miss, you don't even know us."

"I know your kind."

"Our kind?"

With tears spilling from her eyes she narrowed them. "That's right! It is your type that I hate and with good reason."

"That is?"

Closing her eyes, her entire body shaking . Thoughts and flashes of nearly a year flew through her mind causing her anger to rise. "It is your time. The rich bastards that think that everyone who is like me is nothing but poor commoners and are beneath you. It was one of your kind that took the one thing I can't get back away from me by force. It was one of your kind that changed my life forever! I hate you all!" Then she turned and ran from the room.

Kyoya stood there starring after her. He had no clue what she said meant. "I wonder if Haruhi would know what she was talking about?"


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into Music Room 3 Kyoya was distracted to say the least. He could not for the life of him figure out what Izanami meant when she said that one night changed her life forever. He would have thought that the slang that commoners used would have been use enough to it to understand thanks to Haruhi. But this was beyond him. Looking up he walked up to the rest of the group. His eyes going right to Haruhi. "Haruhi I may I ask you something?"

Looking up at Kyoya with an arched eyebrow she nodded. "Yeah what is it?"

"We have a new honor student in our class."

"I know. Tamaki told me. We got a set of twin honor students in our class today as well."

"I see. I tried to start a conversation with the one from our class Izanami Hanamura. Though she said that she despised all rich people. And the reason was that someone talked her into giving him something that she cannot get back and that one night ruining the rest of her life." He sighs as he fixes his glasses. "I just cannot figure out she meant by that."

Haruhi crossed her arms and looked up slightly. "Well that could mean a number of things. But I have only heard it used one time."

"What did she mean?"

With a sigh she looked over at Tamaki. They have been dating nearly a year now, and with the exception of a kiss here and there, holding hands and putting his arm around her waist he has never even tried anything sexual with her. "Well, if she means it the way that the girl in my old middle school did, then the guy she is talking about is a pig. The girl from my middle school met someone who was rich. He said a few fancy words to her and she fell in love with him. A few weeks later they slept together and she ended up pregnant. And he just left. I don't know what ever happened to her though."

His eyes distant he nodded. "I see."

"So Kyoya. How about for our first Host Club we do the tropical paradise again? Like when we made it look like Bali last year." His blue eyes taking on a sparkle as he looked down at Haruhi.

Haruhi sighed as she smiled. "I don't suppose that I am going to get out of the Goddess outfit you surely already have planned for me do you?"

"No way."

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled. "That is going to be awesome."

Tamaki glares as he steps between them and Haruhi. "Don't you two shady twins even think about! She is My Haruhi!"

With a sigh Haruhi smiles. "It is nice to know that he hasn't changed at all. And is the same old Tamaki."

X

Hana and Hina walk in their home and sigh as they slip their shoes off and drop their bags by the door. Hina goes on down the small hallway to the room that she and her sister share while Hana walks into the living room and glares. Their mother was passed out drunk again in the middle of the living room floor.

Crossing her arms she sighed. "And she probably didn't even go to work again today."

"How long do you think she has been passed out?"

Turning to Hina she sighed. "I don't know. I am going to go in the morning and ask the Dean of Ouran Academy if I can get a job. Otherwise we won't be able to stay here and will have to move again."

Hina looked down as she hugged herself. "I will work too."

"You don't have to do that Hina."

With a bright smile for her sister she turned and headed for the kitchen. "Don't worry about it Hana. I want to help anyway that I can."

Hana smiled as she watched her sister start fixing supper. Then glared back over her shoulder at her drunk mother. "While you cook I will get her in her room. At least that way we will be able to eat without having to see her like this." Then she grabbed her mother's hands and pulled her out of the living room and down the small hall to the other room that was hers and laid her in bed and dropped a blanket over her. "Why do you do this?"

Cracking her eyes open Katsuko let her tears fall. After her failed marriage, and then a secret tryst with him when his second wife and mother of his son had to divorce him and move back to France with his son she thought her life couldn't get any worse. Then she found that she was pregnant. At first she was distraught. Then she thought about blackmailing their father.

In the end she was happy that she had someone else to keep her mind off her rising anger toward their father. Even more happy when she had twins. Twice the amount of time on someone else, and less time thinking about him and how he had done her wrong. And it had worked until a couple of years ago when she was told she only had a few years to live.

She didn't know why, but when she heard that she slumped into a depression and would lose job after job, forcing her to move her girls around. She had often thought about going to their father and telling him about the girls and asking him to take them in. But that thought was quickly cast aside. Sitting up she sighed as she held her head. "I wonder how their first day of school went?"

Pushing herself up to her feet she walked out of her room and into the very small bathroom. Splashed some water onto her face then headed out toward the kitchen. She stopped in the door and smiled. "Welcome home girls. How was your first day of school?"

Hana sighed then smiled up at her mom. "It was alright."

Sitting down Katsuko smiled even brighter. "That's good. So is it different from Oren Middle School?"

Hina and Hana both looked at each other with worried looks. They hadn't told their mother where they were going to go to school this year yet. But she was going to find out sooner or later.

Katsuko arched an eyebrow as she looked from blue eyes to green. "What is going on?"

Hana sat her cup down and turned to her mother with a sigh. "We aren't going to Oren High School Mama."

"Then where are you going?"

Hina now faced her mother. "We worked extra hard and study extra hard and took an entrance exam to a private academy and we got in."

Her eyes wide Katsuko looked at them both. The only private academy around where they lived was Ouran Academy. Their father's school! "What one is that?"

Hina smiled proudly at her mother. "We actually got accepted into Ouran Academy. On grades alone! And as long as we keep up with the good grades then they will let us go there tuition free!"

All Katsuko could do was stare at them. Then not wanting them to start asking questions she smiled and ran around the table so she could hug them both. "I am so happy for the both of you! I have heard that only the richest of the rich get to go there. And my girls got into that good of a school on the brains! I could never be more proud!" 'It looks like I have to tell him now after all.'

X

Izanami opened the door to the day care with a smile. There standing in the front room waiting for her was her son. "How was he?"

Kotoka smiled as she handed the infant over to his mother. "He was perfect. Only being a week old he didn't do much but sleep."

Hefting his diaper bag up onto her shoulder Izanami kissed his head. "That is my good boy huh. Thank you. We will see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning."

Walking out of the day care and headed toward the apartment she shared with a friend she sighed. Her son was her life and she did not regret him. But she did regret who his father was. Shiharu Morikomaru. She let a few pretty words entice her into falling for him. Let some attention entice her into giving her virginity to him. And after he had her a few times he moved on to the next one. Telling her that she was good for a few times but that he never sticks around too long.

Looking down at her sleeping son who thankfully looked more like her and had her hair and eyes also. She would do anything for her son. "I won't let him anywhere near you Kohaku. Never."

"So that is what his name is."

Looking up with a gasp then a glare as she hugged him tighter to her chest. "Shiharu. What do you want?"

Walking toward her he tried to look down at the baby in her arms then laughed when she turned him away. "Oh don't get all worried about it. Do you really think that I am going to lay claim to a baby that was birthed by a third class? Please. Actually I just wanted to know if you were planning on pointing fingers?"

Keeping her glare in place she stepped around him and headed on down the hall toward her apartment. "If you are asking if I will tarnish your reputation by saying you fathered my baby don't worry about that. His name is Kohaku Hanamura. He is my son and according to the rest of the world. I don't know who his father is."

"That works for me." Then Shiharu turned and walked off the other direction. A smug triumphant smile on his face.

Fighting back the tears as she walked into the apartment, the second that she closed the door they streamed down her face. "I hate him!"

Looking out of her room Aoi sighed. "What happened?"

Dropping her bag next to the door and slipping her shoes off she headed for the living room. "Shiharu. That bastard was here!"

"He was here! Like at the apartment?" Aoi's voice was nearly a yell as she followed Izanami into the living room. "What did that low life have to say?"

"He must have found out that I got pregnant. He said that he wanted to come and make sure that I wasn't going to start pointing fingers at him and trying to tarnish his reputation saying that he had a baby with a third class citizen."

Anger twisting her face Aoi crossed his arms. "I actually thought for a while that he was going to prove that not all rich guys were assholes. Now he is the poster child to show how they really are. That is why I don't get why you want to go to Ouran Academy."

"It's for Kohaku. If I can go to Ouran for two years and make straight A's there, I am a shoe in for the college of my choice after graduation. That will ensure a future for him."

"But those rich people!"

"I just don't have anything to do with them. Today was the first day of school and one of them actually thought that he could 'welcome' me to school and that he was a nice guy. I fell for that once. I won't fall for it again."

"What did you do?"

"Gave him a piece of my mind and left."

The rest of the day in the apartment was spent with Izanami and Aoi trading Kohaku back and forth as they made something to eat and settled in for the night. The anger of Shiharu being there or the rude boy at school. All they were focused on was relaxing and playing with Kohaku.

X

A smile on her face Haruhi unlocked the door of the small home that her father and her now lived in. Not taking no for an answer Tamaki's father insisted that since she was dating his son that she live in something bigger than an apartment. So he had them a small home built. Well small to his standards at any rate. Two floors, four bedrooms, two baths, a basement, big kitchen and living room. A mansion compared to how she lived before. "Dad I'm home!"

"In here Haruhi!"

Following his voice she stopped only to blink when she found him in the kitchen with his short blond hair back and he wasn't in women's clothes. "Dad?"

With a smile he looked over his shoulder at his startled daughter. "What? I enjoy cross dressing but I thought that for a while I would go back to being dad ya know."

Sitting down at the table Haruhi arched her eyebrow at him. "Come on dad. What's going on? And don't tell me nothing."

"Then I can't tell you anything. I use to do this with your mother you know. She didn't care if she was with me dressed as Ranko or me." His usual smile giving nothing away to her.

"Really? Come on dad I am not two anymore."

Turning around and sitting the food on the table he laughed. "I mean it Haruhi. Nothing is going on I just wanted to go back to being like this again."

Arching her eyebrow she crossed her arms. "Whatever you say dad."

Sitting down across from her he leaned on the table. "So was he as excited as we thought he was to see you today?"

"Which one? They were all a little shocked to see me today dad. For obvious reasons."

Resting his chin on his hand he laughed. "How long did it take Tamaki to figure it out?"

"A while actually." Then she laughed after she took a drink. "Though what you taught me in America proved to be perfect for him. And gave the rest of them something to laugh at."

"That's good."

"And aprently Mr. Suou has decided to let more honor students in on grades alone just like me last year also. My class got a set of twin girls and Tamaki's class got another girl also today."

"I see. Don't start getting jealous now Haruhi."

Nearly spitting out her food she burst into a fit of laughter. "Jealous? Really dad? There is no reason to be jealous about anything. Tamaki participated in the Host Club after school today and afterwards acted like he killed someone as was blubbering cause he said some pretty words to other girls."

Laughing as well he smiled. "Well I guess you are right about that one." As Haruhi went on telling him about the different reactions that everyone had on her new feature he smiled warmly. 'Kiddo if you only knew what is in store for you in the next couple of days.'


	3. Chapter 3

"I am so nervous Kyoya. What if she says no?"

"She won't say no Tamaki."

"But what if she does? I don't want to think what she might do after that. She might leave me!"

With annoyed sigh and glare Kyoya looked up at Tamaki. "She won't say no. it might take her a few moments to register what you just asked her but she will say yes. Stop over thinking things. If she was going to say no to you, she would have let you leave with Éclair that day."

"That's true."

Then both heard a snort of a laugh coming from their left and turned to see the new girl Izanami laughing as she looked over at them. Tamaki frowned. "Is something funny?"

"The two of you are talking like this girl is something special. With the money the two of you have, she is just some rich girl and if say 'yes' to you will make her richer then she will go for it. All you rich bastards are alike."

Tamaki glared. "Do not talk about Haruhi like that. You don't know a thing about her."

"I don't need too."

Standing up and leaving the classroom Tamaki slammed the door shut behind him, nearly shattering the glass. Kyoya sighed as he gave her a rather stern look. "Listen commoner. You should do your research before you start saying stuff in this school. The girl he is referring too is Haruhi Fujioka. Who comes from a background not all that different from yours."

"Yeah right."

"She was the first honor student to get accepted into Ouran Academy on grades alone. She couldn't even afford a decent uniform. Through our help and the Host Club she not only blossomed in popularity, but also fell in love with Tamaki. When we went to her house last year, it was nothing more than a small two bedroom apartment in a third class neighborhood."

With each word he said, while he was talking praise about someone else, the words Izanami heard were the same as what Shiharu said to her yesterday. Finally she couldn't take it any longer and glared over at him. "See what I meant yesterday! You are just like him! He lied to me and left me. And now I am the one with the responsibility! He never cared. No one as rich as you guys are could ever really care for someone like me. IT can't happen!" Then she turned her face away from him. "I am proof of that."

"Well then. It looks like they are letting anyone in these days."

Her eyes going wide Izanami turned and found the glaring eyes of Shiharu on her. "Leave me alone."

"Just stay out of my way and remember our agreement. You won't have a problem one out of me commoner."

Izanami glared then just put her head down. She couldn't get kicked out of school and she didn't want the entire school to know that she had a son by Shiharu and that he refuses to claim him because he is illegitimate. And who would believe her anyway!

Kyoya looked back and forth between Shiharu Yoshizawa and Izanami. Then his eyes took on a keen interest as he looked back down at his computer. 'This is interesting.'

X

Hana glared at Hikaru. "Why don't the two of you just leave me and my sister alone?"

Hikaru started to reach out to touch her cheek but had his hand smacked away. "I am sorry but we can't just ignore two ladies as lovely as the two of you are."

"How about I scratch out your eyes so you can't see us anymore."

"We would still know."

"Fine I will scar us up so we won't be so pretty to look at."

"Won't work either, there are surgeons that can remove those, making it look like they were never there."

Hina sighed as she stood off to the side next to Kaoru. "I am sorry. She can be rather stubborn. "

"Don't worry about it. As you see I deal with the same thing. But he really does like her. He just has a bad way of showing it."

Hina smiled as she looked up at him. "You seem more laid back than your brother?"

"Not really. I just know that as we get older it isn't going to be just me and him anymore. I realize that, but he still hasn't got a clue."

"I know the feeling."

Looking up to see Hana and Hikaru in each others faces, Hikaru wearing a wide grin and Hana a glare Haruhi sighs. She walks up to him and then taps him on the shoulder. "Hikaru."

"Not now Haruhi. I am a little busy."

"Hikaru."

Turning to see her glaring Hikaru gasps. "What?"

"If you really want to get on her good side fighting with her isn't the answer. Remember when Tamaki thought he was everything and just a few pretty words would make me fall for him?"

"Yeah."

"Did it work?"

"No."

"Why would it work here?"

Hikaru turned his smile back into the glaring eyes. "She has a point but I will not give up."

Hana turned her back to him crossing her arms and smacking him in the face with her black hair. "Oh I don't know when to back down so this is never going to go any further than this."

"Okay class take your seats."

Flopping down in her chair Haruhi sighed. "Oh man. I just hope that Tamaki starts acting more himself later."

With a smile Kaoru looked over at her. "Oh I don't think you have to worry about anything."

"I hope not. He was not himself this morning. He was almost down right scared."

The same knowing smile on his face Hikaru looked over at her. "Oh I think Kaoru is right. Don't worry about a thing. By the time the Club starts he will be back to his normal self."

"I hope so."

X

Just as the last class was starting Izanami found herself walking back to it with Kyoya behind her. He has had a habit of starring at her since Shiharu walked in the room. She started to turn around with a glare when she heard someone saying her name. Turning back around she saw the schools secretary running toward her with worried look on her face.

"Miss Hanamura! I am so glad I caught you before you went into class."

"What is it?"

"The daycare called. It is your son. They don't know what brought it on but he has a very high fever. I already cleared it with the Dean. You are to leave at once and get him to a hospital."

Not realizing that not only had Kyoya heard what she said, but Tamaki and Shiharu as well Izanami dropped her books and turned and ran for the doors. "Thank you!"

Lifting her bag Kyoya looked at them then toward her. "So that is what it is."

Tamaki blinked as he dropped his head. "I feel bad that I was so cross with her. If that is what she meant then it is no wonder she feels the way she does."

"Indeed. Now I complete understand her dislike for those of us that have money." He then looked out the corner of his eye to see a glare on Shiharu's face as he walked into the classroom. 'And I think I know who she is talking about. Who did this to her.'

X

Haruhi sighed as she walked into the club. "You two are going to have him going into a fit! Why did you lock me in the closet?" Then she threw the door open and then stopped with a gasp. There were flowers everywhere and a banner that said "Welcome Home Haruhi" on it. She walked in looking all around with wide eyes. "Okay now I get why. Where is…"

"Haruhi."

Turning she found Tamaki giving her a bow all dressed up like he was going to a wedding or something. "Tamaki why are you dressed like that?"

"OH I have my reasons." He then turned to the twins who to his surprise were already walking out the door. Turning his bright smile back to his love he pulled her into his arms. "I am a third year. You are a second. In two years we will both be free to do whatever we want to do right Haruhi?"

With a blush Haruhi looked up into his eyes. "Yes."

Tamaki then bent his head and gently pressed his lips to hers. "Well today is all ours. Our own little party for the two of us to just spend some time together and celebrate your home coming. But first Haruhi, I have a question."

Her head spinning still from the kiss Haruhi smiled. "What is that Tamaki?"

"Before I ask I want you to know that I already have the proper permission and showed the proper respect for this."

"For what?" Then Haruhi gasped as she watched Tamaki fall to one knee in front of her. "Tamaki…."

Pulling a ring out of his pocket and holding it up for her Tamaki smiled up into her already teary eyes. "Haruhi Fujioka. You are the love of my life. I know it will be at least two years before the vows are said, but I want to know. Will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you be my wife?"

Haruhi dropped her head to hide her eyes as tears flowed out of them. Now she knew why her father was dressed like her father again and not as Ranka. Now she knew why he was being so nice when he talked about Tamaki.

"Haruhi?"

Startling him Haruhi fell down into his arms as she rapped hers around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "Yes! Oh Tamaki yes I would love to be your wife!"

Wrapping his arms around her he lifted her and carried her over to a couch and sat her down as he eased her away from him and took her left hand. "My love you have made me the happiest man in the world. Do you like your ring?"

Looking down at the ring she gasped. It was clear that someone with money to burn bought it, but it wasn't overly flashy either. As he slipped it on her finger she smiled as she whipped tears from her eyes. "I love it!"

Tilting her head up Tamaki leaned in and kissed her gently then pulled her into his arms. "We will be together forever."

"Forever."

X

"Why can't you ever just leave me alone! Just go on home back to your estate and get the hell out of our neighborhood!"

"I told you I don't know when to give up."

"I am about to help you out on that and knock your damn head off your body!"

"I love it when you talk dirty."

"Shut up!"

Once again Hina and Kaoru found themselves standing off to the side watching their twins fighting with each other again. Hina sighed as she started to turn and walk off. "Our apartment is just around the corner I am going home." Kaoru started looked after her but as he turned to watch Hikaru and Hana he gasped.

"Hana!"

Hana heard the fear in her sister's voice and ran from Kaoru to find some thug holding onto her sister's arm. "Let her go you bastard!" But before she could take a step she gasped when Kaoru stepped between them. "What the hell?"

Reaching out and grabbing Hana's hand and not letting it go Hikaru starred. "We won't over look this. You can say and think what you want but Kaoru and I aren't bad guys."

"He probably just wants to save her so he can use that against her let me go I have to help my sister!"

Pulling her back against him Hikaru glared at her making her freeze. "What can you do against those three when you are no bigger than your sister? Look around no one else is going to do anything. You call Kaoru and I rich brats. But who is the one acting spoiled here?"

Hana looked up at him with shocked eyes then when she heard Kaoru she turned even wider eyes to him. "Hina….."

"Let go of her."

Looking up at the small rich boy in front of him the leader of the trio spun Hina around and hooked his elbow around her neck. "What are you going to do if I don't want to? I got a fun game that me and my boys wanna play with her."

Looking up into his eyes Kaoru glared. "I said let her go."

"What does a rich boy like you care?"

Before anyone could react Kaoru shot forward and elbowed him in the face as he gently pulled Hina from his grip and spun her around so she as behind him. "I warned you."

His friends looking down at their leader passed out, then the glare on the kids face and grabbed his hands and took off running. "You haven't heard the last of us!"

Turning to look down at Hina he smiled as he gently whipped tears from her face. "Are you alright?"

"Thank you. Kaoru."

Jerking away from Hikaru Hana ran to her sister and pulled her into her arms. "Hina! Are you alright?" As her sister fell apart in her arms Hana looked up at Kaoru. Her eyes soft. "Thank you."

"No problem. Come on. Let Hikaru and I walk you two the rest of the way home."

"Sure."

X

Sitting in the exam room holding her son Izanami let silent tears fall from her face. Her son's fever was on its way down but they were still admitting him for the night. They said that there was a nasty bug going around and it would pass in twenty four hours. But she was scared to death when she first got to the day care. He was hot to the touch and only at two weeks old it was dangerous. "At least you are going to be fine."

"Shame."

Looking up with a glare Izanami instantly hid Kohaku from Shiharu's sight. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to remind you of our agreement."

"I didn't say anything."

"This time. But what if something else was to come up? Something more so than just a common cold?"

Standing with her back to him she glared at him over her shoulder. "Then I would deal with it on my own. Do you think I want you to be the constantly reminding him how he is nothing cause his mother is a third class? And I defiantly do not want my son to grow up thinking he can walk on others and use them for what he wants and then toss them away like they were nothing more to him than yesterday's morning paper."

"Would you be willing to put that on paper?"

"Nani?"

From the door walked in another man in a suit. "Who the hell is that?"

"It is my lawyer. He has been made aware of the situation and has drawn up some legal papers for me."

"What sort of legal papers."

Clearing his throat the lawyer drew her eyes to him. "It is an agreement that the two of you already have verbally. It is you signing a legal document stating that Shiharu is not your son's father. And in the event that you do decide to make such a claim a DNA test will be done and when proven to be his father you will lose all rights to him and will be forbidden from seeing him."

Her throat dry and her hold desperate on her son. Then she glared. "I will sign it. I want Shiharu out of my life for good. And if signing this agreement means that he will never darken my door again then I am all for it."

"Perfect."

After Shiharu signed the agreement Izanami herself signed the agreement then glared as they smugly walked out the door. "Bastard. But at least I don't have to worry about him coming around near you anymore do I Kohaku?" then she smiled down into the sleeping face of her son. "We are finally free of him."

With a glare Kyoya watched as Shiharu left the hospital room where Izanami was with her son. No one even among the wealthy could stand him. But being the Yoshizawa's only son he was tolerate by people such as Kyoya himself for the sake of business. 'But this is indeed a new low for him. Even I wouldn't turn my back on my own son, no matter what class the woman was or not.'


	4. Chapter 4

Poking her head around through the kitchen door when she heard her front door Katsuko wore a smile to greet her daughters but then gasped when Hana had Hina wrapped in her arms and a set of twin boys walked in behind them. Her eyes became narrow slits of rage. "Who are you boys and what have you done to them?"

"No Mama. Leave them alone I will explain in a moment." Hana then helped Hina to sit down and sat down next to her as Hikaru and Kaoru sat across from them at the table. "They saved us actually. Apparently we have a new gang in the neighborhood. I was arguing with him and Hina got out of my sight for a second when one of them grabbed her and he saved her."

Gasping Katsuko rushed around the table pulling Hina into her arms as the tears rushed out again. "Oh my girl. At least you are safe." Then she looked up at the boys. "So who is who?"

Hana sighed as she pointed first to Hikaru then Kaoru. "Hikaru Hitachin and Kaoru Hitachin."

"Hitachin? Like as in you are the twin boys and heirs to the Hitachin fortune?"

Kaoru nodded. "That's right. And from the look on their faces, just in case we are going to come and get them for school in the morning."

Hana glared. "We don't need you to protect us…."

"Hana…..please?"

Turning to see her sister's pleading eyes Hana sighed. "Okay. Okay. Fine."

Katsuko moved back to her spot and saw the concern in Kaoru's eyes as he looked down at Hina. And the sparkle in Hina's eyes as she looked back across the table at him. Then she laughed when she heard the arguments between Hikaru and Hana. But in Hana's eyes she could tell that she liked him, but because he was rich she didn't trust him like Hina was trusting Kaoru already.

Her eyes took on a dim haze as she thought about what could have happened to one or both of her daughter's tonight. At the very worst they would have been raped and the whole neighborhood would have known. They would have been the laughing stock. And it would have only gotten worse from there. 'I have to tell him. Tomorrow I will go to the school and tell him about them.' "Hikaru, Kaoru may I ask you boys a favor?"

Both sets of amber eyes looking up at her they blinked. "What might that be?"

Laughing she smiled. "Hina and Hana do that a lot too. Talk in exactly the same pitch and the same thing. It is truly a wonderful talent to see in twins. I would like to know if you two would mind taking my girls to the grocery store after school tomorrow?"

Hana glared. "Mama! We can go to the store on our own!"

"Normally I wouldn't mind at all. But, while I don't always show it openly I do love you and your sister more than anything in the world. Just for a few days let them follow you around. Please?"

"Mother! They are…"

"Very nice boys. There are some out there who would have turned around and walked away and not lifted a finger. I have come across them in my life before I got pregnant with the two of you. If they didn't really care they wouldn't have done anything."

Sitting back with her arms crossed Hana glared at the table. "Fine. But only because I know Hina would want them too. Why I have no idea."

Wrapping her arms around her sister she giggled. "Thank you Hana!"

Standing Katsuko headed back for the kitchen. "I trust you boys are going to stay here for dinner right? I will not take no for an answer. Feeding you is the least I can do for saving my little girl today."

Kaoru smiled. "We would love to Mrs. Sukakoshi."

"That is just Ms. I haven't been married for a long time." Then she went in the kitchen and smiled as she started to cook dinner. Listening to the quiet conversation that Hina and Kaoru were having. And the arguing that Hana and Hikaru were. 'They sound like their father and I with the arranged marriage. But I see it in her eyes. She likes him.'

X

Haruhi walked in the door with a bright smile as she shut it behind her and then leaned on it. The day at the club was the best day of her life! Not only did Tamaki ask her to marry him, but they had such a wonderful time talking about what he did while she was gone. And what she did in America. Her eyes welled with tears and shinned with pride. Hours to themselves and not one time did he try to make any move on her. "Truly a gentleman."

"Talking about Tamaki kiddo. Well lets see it."

Haruhi half glared at her father as she sat with him at the table. "You knew what he was going to do today didn't you dad?"

"I did. When we got back, he was already planning it before he saw how you had changed. We got back and you went straight to the store. He was waiting for you to leave and the second you were out of sight he came to me and asked me if he could ask you."

"So that is what he meant when he said he paid the proper respect."

"That's right." He then reached over and grabbed her left hand and smiled. "It is beautiful. I am sure that you are going to make a wonderful bride Haruhi. Come with me I want to show you something."

Following her dad upstairs she arched her eyebrow. "What is it?"

"After he asked me if he could ask you I got thinking. What better way to make sure your mother is there with us as well than you wearing her wedding dress? She always intended to give it to you when you got married you know."

Following her father into his bedroom she blinked when he pulled out a trunk and opened it. Pulling out one of the most beautiful dresses that she had ever seen! It was snow white with a low cut bodice and spaghetti straps. A white lace jacket to go over it and a train that was probably five feet long! "Dad it is beautiful! Mom actually wore this?"

Holding it up to his daughter, his eyes misted over with tears. "Yes she did. And you are going to look just as lovely in it as she did." Then he gasped as he dropped the dress back in the trunk to pull his daughter into his arms. "What are the tears for Haruhi?"

"I miss her so much still dad. I really wish she was here to see me when it happens." Then she broke down into a mess of sobs as she gripped her father's clothes. "Do you think she would like Tamaki?"

Sitting on the bed with her next to him he held his daughter as she cried. "Your mother would be so proud of you and adore Tamaki. He pays respect, worships the ground you walk on and strives only to see you happy. That is what she always wanted for you dear. For you to be happy."

Glancing down at her ring Haruhi smiled as she leaned up and whipped the tears from her eyes. "Tamaki also thought of a way to have mom there with us too dad."

"How?"

Pulling her ring off she smiled. "I told him that mom always used to tell me that she loved me by poking my nose and saying 'I love you munchkin.' So he had it engraved on the inside of the engagement ring see." Then she handed the ring to her father.

Smiling as his own tears drifted out of his eyes he slid the ring back on her hand. "Another reason why your mother would have adored Tamaki. Even though it is a day that should be all about you and him, he made sure to make it partly about your mom too."

"I love him so much dad. We spent from right after school to when I just got home at the school in the club and then he took me out to eat before he brought me home. Dad, even when it was just me and him in the club room, he was so sweet. All he wanted to do was talk about what he did while we were gone and what I did while I was gone. Not one time did he take any actions with me other than a simple kiss here and there."

"And you thought when you first met him that he was an arrogant ass."

Laughing as she whipped her eyes Haruhi couldn't help but smile. "I know. And know in two years that arrogant ass is going to become my husband."

Reaching out and cupping her chin he smiled at his only child, and most precious person to him in the entire world. "Oh Haruhi. I still remember the day you were born. The happiest day of my life. And now you are almost all grown up about to start a life and family of your own."

"But I am still going to be me dad. That won't change."

"I know. Now come on downstairs. I told Tamaki I would only let him ask you if he agreed that I would be the one to help you with the wedding planning."

Her eyes going wide. "You did what?"

"Oh yes. I plan on going back to being Ranka for a while. I just thought that with him asking the question I would give you your dad for a few days. And I will be your dad for your wedding as well kiddo."

Pulling her hand from his Haruhi smiled up at him as she lunged into his arms and hugged him. "I don't care if you look like dad or Ranka when I get married. I will be proud and honored to walk down the isle with you dad. No matter who you are dressed like."

Smiling as he hugged her back he let tears fall from his face. 'Just like your mother is so many ways Haruhi. Just like her.'

X

Laying her son in the small crib that the brought in for him Izanami sighed. "Kohaku. You are the most important thing to me. If it wasn't for fear of losing you I would make his life hell."

"You really should not use such language around an infant of his age. Though he is still so young, it can be heard by him."

Jerking her head up as she lifted Kohaku in her arms she sighed as she relaxed a little. "You know exactly what I meant by what I said now. I would like to ask you to please leave."

Walking over to the bed that Izanami was going to sleep for the night he smiled as he sat her bag on the bed. "You dropped your books when the secretary told you about his fever. I was just bringing them to you. With what we did in class after you left."

Her hold on her son relaxed as she stood there and watched him she shook her head. "I don't get it. Why are you….."

"Because I used to be just like him. I would stereo type everyone that I met. If you didn't make at least as much money as my family then you were beneath me and I treated you like trash. Then Haruhi fell into our lives. She not only changed the way I see the world and the people in it, but the Hitachin twins, Tamaki, Mitsukini and Takashi. We all thought we were better than everyone else until her. Her simple ways of doing things and the way she showed concern for others, no matter what their station was rubbed off on of. To the point we even worked at a Inn that was run by a Transvestite."

Snorting back a laugh she covered her mouth. "I see. But I am going to ask one thing of you though."

"That would be?"

"Do not tell the entire school about Kohaku. I finally got him to agree to stay away from me and Kohaku and I really don't want the school to view me as a whore. I am not." She looked down with a smile at her son's face. "I do not regret my son. I wish it would have been in a different situation but I would never give him up."

"You do realize that so long as you are both under the age of eighteen that agreement cannot withstand in court. Two minors cannot enter in an agreement like that. No matter if a lawyer is involved or not."

Laying her son back in the crib she nodded. "I know that. But I don't care. As far as the world is concerned I don't know who his father is and I don't care. I don't need a man to help me raise him to be a good one. I don't want that snake to have an influence on my son in the least."

"I understand. Even among the wealthy he is not well liked."

"Really."

"And on the keeping your secret, Tamaki heard as well. Neither he nor I will tell anyone, if you do one thing in return."

Her glare back she crossed her arms. "What is that?"

"Don't be so distant and rude. And if you need any help with anything, then just let one of us know and we will help you. All you need do is ask."

Blinking Izanami relaxed. "Why would you do something like this for me? We hardly know each other."

"Something I would like to change as well but I can wait for that. Can you agree to that?"

With a sigh she nodded. "I guess I have too. I won't be so rude and will make conversation from time to time."

"That is all we ask."


	5. Chapter 5

Hana smiled as Hina hugged their mother and then turned to leave. "Come on Hina. If I know those two they are already out there waiting on us."

"Coming Hana!" Once out in the hall she giggled. "Hana why don't you give them a chance? Kaoru is very nice. I bet Hikaru can be too."

"I don't get what you see in him Hina? He is a rich bastard. They are all the same."

As they left their building to see them standing there in their uniforms Hina smiled. "I don't think so Hana. I think you might be wrong about them."

Hana stopped and watched as she walked up to Hikaru and smiled when she started to talk to him. She watched his eyes. He did seem to care about her, but she would see as time went on. With a glare she walked on past Hikaru and got in the limo. "Lets just get to school."

Climbing in after the girls, Kaoru sat next to Hina and Hikaru next to Hana. Looking down into Hina's big green eyes Kaoru smiled. "So what grocery store do you guys want to go to today?"

With her eyes blinking she gave him an odd look. "The grocery store just down the street from our house."

"Is that like a super market?"

Looking across from her at Hikaru she nodded. "Yes. It is exactly the same thing. Some call it a super market others call it a grocery store."

With a sideways smile Kaoru humphed. "Nope. Not that one."

With a glare Hana crossed her arms. "Excuse me? With what Mama makes at the dinner that is the only place we can afford to go. And you aren't paying for it!"

Nodding his head Kaoru smiled. "Yes I am. I am not saying that you have to buy the most expensive stuff in the place. But we figured that we would take you somewhere and let you get the best for the dollar."

Nodding his head Hikaru slumped back in his seat. "Whether you like it or not we aren't going to just back out of the picture."

"Oh I can help you fix that issue."

"How so?"

"I kill your damn ass!"

"Really? I call your bluff."

"Just shut up!"

Hina giggled as she once again was left on the side lines with Kaoru while her sister and Hikaru argued with each other. Then she turned and looked up at Kaoru. "You know you really don't have to do this. We can just go to the local grocery and that will be fine."

Closing his eyes Kaoru shook his head with a smile then opened them to look into her dazzling green eyes. "Nah it's alright. We want to. And I was wondering, if you wanted to go and do something with me Saturday? Kyoya has been dropping hints that he wants to plan something for the Host Club to do something. If he plans it for Saturday I would like to take you."

"But what about Hana and Hikaru?"

"I doubt Hana would let you go alone, and Hikaru will follow me anyway, even more so if he knows she is coming. He really likes her, just don't know how to show it right."

"I see."

"Well?"

"I would love too."

Hana stopped fighting with Hikaru long enough to look over at her sister. "Would love to what?"

Kaoru smiled over at her. "Hina and I are going out on Saturday. Would the two of you be joining us?"

"She is not!"

Hina looked over at her sister with sad eyes. "Why not?"

With a look of apology Hana sighed. "The only reason why I am going to deal with them doing stuff like this for a while is because of what happened yesterday. That doesn't mean that we need to….."

"But….."

"No Hina."

"I am sorry Kaoru. I can't." Then she ducked her head as she willed her tears not to fall. She really liked him and knew that he wasn't like the people that Hana was talking about. 'But how do I get her to understand that it won't be just us forever?'

Kaoru sighed as he looked down at her with concern. Then sighed as he turned a glare on Hana. "Why can't she? Before you said no she was happy about it."

"We don't need pitty alright. I know that is all this is. Just like with you guys and Haruhi." Hana crossed her arms as she looked out the window. "We are just fine so long as it is just the two of us. We don't need anyone else."

With a sigh Kaoru crossed his arms. "So what you are saying is that she will never be able to be with anyone because the two of you are twins? If that is the case who is the one acting like they are better than someone else."

"Excuse me?" Hana gaped at him with wide eyes. "Where do you get off!?"

His eyes glaring now. "Meaning that you are the only one in this car that hasn't gotten it yet. Don't you want to get married one day? Have kids?"

"What does that have to do…."

"Don't you?"

"Of course. Hina and I both do."

"Just like you asked, where do you get off telling her who she can and can't try to have a relationship with Hana?"

Blinking all she could do was look at him with wide eyes. Then she glared. "You are rich and you are all the same!"

"How do you know that when you won't give us the chance to prove that we are different?"

Jerking her head up to look at Hikaru she gasped. "I don't…."

"We aren't judging you or Hina. We knew the second that the teacher said honor students that you were third class or lower. But as you can see that didn't stop us." Hikaru gestured to Hina who still had her head down, hugging herself and quiet with drooped shoulders. "Is that really how you want to see her?"

Hana sighed as she saw the sad state her sister was in. "Hina do you really want to go?"

"I do."

"Then fine. But I am going to. And if you try to get fresh with her I will kick your ass and we are leaving do you got that Kaoru Hitachiin?"

Smiling as he looked down at the once again happy face of Hina Kaoru nodded. "Crystal clear."

X

Izanami sighed as she walked through the door of the school. She had to rush home from the hospital when Kohaku was released early that morning his fever gone, get his bag repacked, take him to the day care then book it to school. Couple that with only a couple of hours sleep and she was worn out. She didn't look at anyone just flopped down in her chair. 'Oh man. I will be so happy when he is older and sleeps all night for me.'

"Long night Miss Hanamura?"

Looking up at Kyoya her first reaction was to glare then she sighed with a half smile. "To say the least. I will be fine though."

"Kyoya told me. I am sorry I snapped at you like I did yesterday."

Blinking she looked up and nodded. "Thank you."

With a bright smile Tamaki snapped his fingers. "I know, after school today, would you like to come and see the Host Club members? I bet you would get along with Haruhi."

"I'm sorry Tamaki, but…" Then her eyes narrowed into a glare when she saw the smug smirk of Shiharu from across the room. "I have other responsibilities that I have to take care of after school every day. I won't be able to."

Nodding. "Another time then. Perhaps we can all meet up and go somewhere. See if Hikaru and Kaoru can get the twins they like to come with them." He then winked as he walked up to the front of the classroom and stood in front of their teacher and clapped his hands. "Attention everyone! I have an announcement that I would like to make!"

Once everyone was quiet and looking at him he put his hands on his hips and smiled. "I would like to announce that yesterday after school I proposed to Miss Haruhi Fujioka and she accepted. Tamaki Suou is officially off the market. I am sorry Ladies."

Izanami blinked as she looked up at him. "He can be really full of himself huh?"

"Sometimes. But he is a good guy. And Haruhi keeps him in line." He sat down as he looked over at her and smiled. "About Tamaki's offer, I am going to propose to the Club that we all go out for the day this Saturday. I would like it if you two would come with us."

With a sigh she looked down. "Where at?"

"My family has an indoor waterpark that is going to be opening in a few weeks. I can use it to my hearts content until it does open. I have already cleared it through my parents for the Host Club to take some time to relax there." He opened his eyes as he kept looking at her. "Will you?"

Feeling obligated since she did agree to be more social with him and his friends she sighed. "Alright. We will come."

"Good. Sometime today give me your address and I will have someone pick you up and we will all meet at Haruhi's house." He then cast a quick glance up at Shiharu who was glaring at Izanami. 'Hmm what an interesting event this is going to turn out to be.'

X

Haruhi walked into class and blinked when she saw how Hana not only glared at the gawking Hikaru but also Kaoru. 'Wonder what is going on there?' Then she looked down at her ring and smiled. 'Lets see how they react.' She walked over and sat down with a smile. "Hey guys…."

Both sets of gold eyes turned to Haruhi with bright smiles. "Did you say yes or no?"

Holding up her hand she giggled. "What do you think I said."

Kaoru leaned back in his seat again with a sigh. "Well looks like we got a wedding to go to after we all graduate huh Haruhi. Who is planning it?"

With a sigh Haruhi dropped her head. "My dad."

Everyone turned to Hikaru when he started laughing so hard he fell out of his chair. "Is Misuzu going to be there?"

Her head dropping even further Haruhi sighed. "Uh huh. He is going to help plan it dad said." But then she smiled as she sat up. "But while it is more than likely going to be over the top, Dad and Misuzu are going to show up dressed as their right gender."

Kaoru went wide eyed and blinked as Hikaru still has his fit on the floor. "Hey Haruhi, I just thought, over a year now and we still don't know your dad's real name. We only know him as Ranka."

Blinking herself Haruhi looked over at him with her head cocked to the side. "Yeah I never thought about that. He is always Ranka whenever you guys would come over huh. His real name is Ryoji."

Hana could finally take no more and sighed. "Haruhi."

Turning to look back at her Haruhi blinked. "Yeah?"

"What are you three talking about?"

With a bright smile she laughed. "Sorry. You see my dad is a transvestite and goes by the name of Ranka at the trany bar he works at. And Misuzu is my dad's best friend who is also a trany."

Her eyes wide Hana just gaped at her. "You are proud of that?"

"He is my dad either way I look at it. My mother fell in love with him knowing it. And besides, when it matters he doesn't dress like that. When it really matters, like my wedding he will be my dad again, not Ranka."

Then everyone, including Hina in the group burst into a fit of laughter at Hana's reaction to what Haruhi said. Then Haruhi gasped as she slipped her ring off and held it out to Kaoru. "Look what Tamaki did by the way. Dad and I are going to fit moms wedding dress to fit me, and look." Then she pointed out the enscription inside the ring.

Kaoru took the ring and read it. "I love you munchkin. Why did he do that?"

Taking her ring and putting it back on, she let a tear fall from her face. "You all know how much I miss my mom. She has been gone for eleven years now and I told Tamaki right after we started dating that she used to say that to me then push on my nose. He said that he did that so that in a way it would be like having mom there for my wedding." She whipped her eyes as she smiled. "Dad said that if mom was still alive that she would have loved Tamaki and doing that on the ring, he knew that she was proud of him for making sure to have mom a part of a day that should only be about me and him."

"Enough talking. Come on class it is time to start."

The five of them turned and face forward. Each thinking of a different thing. Haruhi her mom. Kaoru his date with Hina on Saturday. Hikaru how he can get Hana to let him in. Hina, about how much she does like Kaoru and hopes that her sister sees soon that he isn't as bad as she thinks he is. Hana, hoping that Hina's fancy with Kaoru Hitachiin is just that, a passing fancy.

X

Katsuko sighed as she walked up to the door that had her ex-husband in the room behind it. They got a divorce because of Tamaki's mother. She felt like she had a fool made of her. Then when things didn't work out and they tried to, she got pregnant and he sent her away saying he couldn't love her, that he was still in love with Anne-Sophie.

She closed her eyes as she took a big breath. 'Now here I am coming to tell him that I kept his daughters from him for sixteen years.' Then she opened her eyes and turned the handle walking in. "Yuzuru."

Looking up from his desk Yuzuru gasped when he saw Katsuko walking in. "Katsuko? What are you doing here?" As she walked closer he noticed the bags under her eyes. She was pale. "Are you alright?"

Sitting down in front of him she shook her head no. "I am not alright actually. About three years ago I was diagnosed with brain cancer. I will be lucky honestly if I can see them graduate."

Arching his eyebrow as he went to kneel in front of her. They didn't work out, but he didn't hate her. "What do you mean they? Why didn't you come to me when you found out? I didn't fall in love with you, but I wouldn't have let you die either Katsuko."

Shaking her head no she smiled. "By the time I found out it was already advanced. Mama and Papa paid for some treatments, but they won't do them anymore. Said all they can do is keep me comfortable. Yuzuru you have to listen to me. I have kept a big secret from you for the last sixteen years."

Blinking as he stood up and at on the edge of his desk in front of her he arched an eyebrow. "What kind of a secret?"

"This year, three days ago on the first day of school, you let in at least two honor students into a second year classroom named Hina and Hana Sukakoshi right?"

"I did."

"Think about that last name Yuzuru." Her eyes pleaded with him as she looked up at him.

Thinking for a second he then gasped. "That was your father's last name. Your mother's father."

"That is the last name I go by too. They are my daughters."

"Really?"

Then as tears spilled from her eyes as she met his. "Do you remember, right after Anne-Sophie took Tamaki and went back to France right after he turned two years old and we spent the weekend together?"

"I do?" Yuzuru was wide eyed and shaking. 'No…it can't be…..'

Nodding her head Katsuko then dropped her face into her hands as she was overtaken with sobs. "I am so sorry Yuzuru. I was so angry when we didn't work things out. I still blamed everyone and truth is we just aren't compatible. But…Hina and Hana are your daughters. I am sorry I kept it from you for so long. I was angry. Had I not got brain cancer I wouldn't have told you. I know you are going to view them as illegitimate but they are yours. They will need someone when I am gone." She looked up at him and saw the shock in his eyes as she waited breathlessly to see what his reaction was going to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuzuru gaped down at Katsuko. He had twin daughters that were two years younger than Tamaki!? Going back around his desk he flopped down in the chair and put his head down on the desk. He wanted to be angry and shout at her. He wanted to blame her for missing nearly everything about them growing up. But he had to be honest with himself. Even if he did know he wouldn't have seen much of them because he was and still is in love with Anne-Sophie.

Finally after a very long moment he sat back and his own teary eyes me Katsuko's. "Do they know anything about who I am?"

"No. I wanted to know what your reaction was before I told them. My parents are prepared to take them in if anything happens to me before they turn eighteen and can make it on their own. But when they told me that you had let them into the school on an honor scholarship I couldn't not tell you."

Reaching over and picking up his phone he sighed. "Miss Kuskaka. Yes please go and fetch Tamaki for me I have something urgent that I need to discuss with him."

Her eyes wide Katsuko just starred at him. "Tamaki? Really he is here in this school? When?"

With a proud smile Yuzuru leaned back in his chair. "Three years ago. When it became clear to my mother that I had no intention on getting remarried to anyone, she was desperate to find an heir to the family. While with the way that Tamaki was conceived and the fact that he is only half Japanese, she wasn't fond of the idea but still went and found him. Though she treated him like an insect at first, over time he warmed his way even into her heart."

Before she could say anything the door opened and she turned to see a tall handsome boy with bright blond hair and blue eyes walking in. He looked like a young Yuzuru if he had blond hair and blue eyes. 'I bet he gets them from Anne-Sophie.'

Tamaki stopped next to the chair when a woman sat and blinked from her to his father. "What is it father?"

Gesturing to the other chair Yuzuru sighed. "Sit down Tamaki. What I have to tell you was just told to me a few moments ago. You need to know this, but you are forbidden from telling anyone. Even Haruhi about what I am telling you. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes."

Turning to look out the large window Yuzuru sighed. "You know that I was married before I met your mother right?"

"Yes."

"This is my first wife. Katsuko Sukakoshi. What you may not know is that when your mother and I married, she was already pregnant with you. You were conceived while I was still married to Katsuko. We fought daily and it just wasn't working out. However, after your second birthday when your mother and you went back to France, for the sake of public image I tried to reconcile with Katsuko."

A smile on her face Katsuko turned to Tamaki. "We spent an entire weekend together and spent most of the time fighting still. It was very clear that we just couldn't be together so we went our separate ways after that. But I found out I was pregnant not long after."

His eyes go wide as he stares at her. "I am a older brother?"

"To the twins Hina and Hana Sukakoshi."

Jumping to his feet Tamaki gasped. "Those shady twins are after my sisters! I will not let them!"

Her eyes wide Katsuko reached out and grabbed his hand. "You know Kaoru and Hikaru?"

"I do and I will not…."

"No! Please don't stop that. I have never seen Hina smile as much in the last few days as I have when she talks about Kaoru. Hana is not as fond as Hina is for Hikaru. But I see it in their eyes they like them. Please don't mess with it?"

Seeing the pleading in her eyes Yuzuru sighed. "Tamaki you are to look out for them. Do not tell the Hitachin twins who they are right now. I am telling you this because I want to keep them safe until their mother tells them."

Sitting back down Tamaki turned to his father. "But father I need to tell the rest of the Host Club. The twins most of all who she is. Father I am a year above them. I only see Haruhi at lunch."

His eyes taking on an interest now Yuzuru's eyes intensified as he looked at Tamaki. "Have you seen them?"

"I have." Tamaki smiled. "Indeed Hina and Kaoru seem quite taken with each other. And Hikaru is taken with Hana but she is resisting like crazy."

His eyes going to his desk he sighed. "I see. Well then. Tell your friends but they must not tell them. The only one to tell them who I am and who you are is their mother. Have I made myself clear? If any of them tell her before her mother is ready, they will be expelled permanently from Ouran Academy."

"I understand father." Tamaki then turned and walked out and back to class. His mind now focused on the blue and green eyes of the two girls that he knew now where his little sisters. He couldn't believe that he was a big brother all this time and never knew it. He didn't know the full story behind it, and he frankly didn't care. He still resinted Katsuko somewhat for what she did. He knew what it felt like to be kept from your father for years on end.

X

Standing in his personal box that overlooked the lunch room, he looked through the double sided painting. To the students below it was nothing more than a stain glassed window. To him it was his way to see what his students were doing. When he saw the Hitachin twins walk in his eyes went wide. They were walking with Haruhi between them as usual, but Kaoru had his arm around the waist of a girl with black hair. And Hikaru was smiling at a girl that was glaring at him. "That's them?"

Smiling as she nodded Katsuko whipped a tear from her eye. "They don't even know I am sick yet."

"Why not?"

"I am scared to tell them."

"You need too. Especially when you tell them about me?"

Whipping more tears from her eyes she nodded. "I know. Who all are they with? I only know the twins."

"And Tamaki. The girl there with him is his fiancé Haruhi Fujioka. It makes sense that my daughters are raised the way they were. Third class. That is what my daughter-in-law was raised like. The little boy with blond hair there is actually a fourth year Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and the tall one at his side is Takashi Morinozuka." Then his eyes blinked when Kyoya walked in with the red haired girl he let in too. "And that is Kyoya Otori with another honor student Izanami Hanamura."

With a bright smile Katsuko whipped more tears from her eyes. "It looks like Hina really enjoys being with Kaoru."

"How can you tell them apart?"

"Hana has sky blue eyes like my grandmother. Hina has my grandfather's grass green eyes."

"I see. Other than that they are identical right?"

"That's right."

His eyes taking on a distant look Yuzuru watched as his daughters were introduced to everyone. 'I can't believe she didn't tell me. I wouldn't have taken them from her, but they would have at least had a father and none of them would have had to go through life so rough.'

X

"You can't be serious?! You want us to do what!?"

Kaoru ignored Hana and put his arm around Hina again and lead her away. "We are going to go the Host Club. We aren't seeing any customers today because like Kyoya said at lunch he has something he wants to tell everyone. We promised your mom that we would stick with you and take you shopping today so you just gotta come up to the club for an hour or two."

Before her sister could say anything Hina giggled. "I think it would be fun. I enjoyed meeting all your friends today."

Seeing the bright smile on her sister's face and the shine in her eye Hana sighed as she followed with her arms crossed. She had to find something about Kaoru that Hina wouldn't like. She knew how this was going to end and she would rather it end now before any real feelings are there than later. 'I just gotta find something. He can't be as perfect as he seems to be.'

Hikaru sighed as he glanced over at Hana. Then looked back up at Kaoru and Hina. It was clear to him, and should have been clear to Hana by now, that as they get older, things are going to change for them. It didn't matter that they were twins. Looking around them he saw Haruhi walking with another girl that she had made friends with. Just like with her. If she would have chosen one of them instead of Tamaki, it would have meant that one or the other twin would have had to adjust to someone else taking time of the other one.

He didn't like it at first, but at the same time knew it was going to happen one day. Just that coming out of the bubble that they had made around them was the hard part. Letting a few in was different. But coming out to join the rest of the world was hard. He looked down at Hana and in a whisper sighed. "You know the Host Club is the worst thing that Kaoru has done. And Hina already knows about that."

"Just leave me alone. If the two of you hadn't butted in then nothing would have changed."

"Maybe not now. But eventually this would have."

With a sigh of her own Hana glared sideways up at him. "What do you know? If it was a normal guy that was good to her and didn't spend as much on a pair of shoes as most spend on houses, I wouldn't have said a thing."

"So because we are rich we are scum?"

"That's it."

Narrowing his eyes down at her he let out what sounded more like a growl. "You know, if you would just stop stereotyping us for a few days and actually talk to us like we are people you might see that Kaoru, myself and the rest of the guys in the Host Club aren't like that."

"And if I don't want too?"

With a sad expression Hikaru looked up at Kaoru and half smiled. "Then at least don't ruin it for them alright? He won't try and change her, because it is this Hina that he has fallen for. The least you can do is butt out and let your sister find her own path to being happy."

"I will but out. When she gets over your brother. I don't her with a rich guy."

"She clearly doesn't care? I don't know why you can't let her make her own choices. Or do you think she is too stupid for that?" Then he walked on away from her and up to walk with Haruhi and her friend.

Hana gaped at him then let her eyes fall back on her sister. She did seem happy, and he seemed genuine enough. But she knew enough that he was rich and couldn't be trusted. He would do whatever she wanted, and then after he got what he wanted, he would leave her tainted and alone. Or even pregnant to raise a baby alone. 'I won't have it!'

X

Looking up then sighing when Hikaru and Kaoru walked in with Hina and Hana. He then leaned down to Haruhi and sighed. "When they get over here will you show them around and let them get something to eat? I promise I will tell you what is going on but later. Trust me?"

Smiling up at him Haruhi nodded. "Sure." Then she turned and smiled to Hana and Hina. "Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club."

With a bright smile and dancing eyes Hina nodded. "Thank you Haruhi."

Still glaring at Kaoru Hana gave a nod. "Yeah thanks."

With a smile Haruhi got between them and lead them away from the guys. "They are going to make plans for us about Saturday so I figured we would come over here and get some tea and something to eat."

Hana glared. "I would rather hear their plans."

"Won't work."

Turning back to Haruhi she blinked. "What do you mean it won't work?"

Gesturing to some chairs at the table with the food she smiled as both girls sat down. "Well if you two are going, than that means that all the honor students are going to be going. Myself, the two of you, and one from Tamaki and Kyoya's grade."

Casting a glance back over her shoulder then looking back at the table Hina smiled a brighter smile. "We are going to be coming with Kaoru and Hikaru."

Crossing her arms and sticking her nose up in the air Hana leaned back in the chair. "Let me rephrase that. She is infatuated with Kaoru for some reason and I can't wait until she gets over it. But she wants to go to this thing with him and that is why I want to know what it is and I am going to make sure he doesn't get fresh with her."

Blinking Haruhi looked at her with an odd look. "Wait really? You don't like Kaoru and Hikaru? They like to play pranks and are over hyper but they are good guys."

"They are rich. They are all assholes that only want one thing and once they get it they are gone. And if they don't get it, then they are gone cause of it. I give anyone like us six months with someone like that."

Smiling as she looked down at her ring. "You know Tamaki and I are engaged right?"

"Still don't know how you could let yourself be blinded by him."

"I wasn't. For a year he begged me to give him a chance. When I finally did, he has done nothing but worship the ground I walk on. With the exception of a few kisses here and there he hasn't even asked for anything more than my love."

Hina smiled. "I get the feeling that Kaoru would be like that. I can't wait for Saturday and I hope it grows from there. I really like him."

Nodding Haruhi turned to Hina with a bright smile. "Oh it is wrote all over his face. He has fallen hard for you too. I dare anyone else to talk to you. They might not have a face when he is done if they don't show you respect."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

X

Tamaki sighed as he crossed his arms. They sat so that no one not even the twins faces could be seen as he thought of how to tell them. Looking up, and right at Hikaru and Kaoru he sighed. "The two of you have to swear to me that even if they hated it that you will always look after Hina and Hana and protect them."

Blinking the twins looked at each other then back to him. "What for?"

Dropping his head he sighed. "Their mother Katsuko was my father's first wife. He was married to her when he met my mother and she got pregnant with me. After my mother left to go back to France with me, he tried to work it out with Katsuko. But that didn't happen, but their time together was enough for her to get pregnant. Sixteen years ago."

Kaoru gasped as his eyes went wide along with Hikaru's and everyone elses. But not raising his voice he spoke. "Wait so Hina and Hana are your little half sisters?"

Nodding Tamaki looked up. "Father doesn't want them to know, and wanted me to look out for them. But being a grade over them, I only see them at lunch. The two of you are with them longer so you would be able to protect them more."

After the twins nodded in agreement Kyoya cleared his throat. "Something else that needs said, is that I am taking everyone here, the twins if they want to come, and the honor student Izanami Hanamura is coming with me, to my family's indoor water park again on Saturday. They are closing it down for the day just for that. But there is something with Izanami going you all have to swear to keep to yourselves as well."

"What's that?"

"She has a week and a half old son."


	7. Chapter 7

Their eyes going wide again Hikaru and Kaoru gaped at Kyoya. Hikaru glanced over to Hana and Hina then crossed his arms. "So let me ask this. We won't say anything, but who is the father?"

"Shiharu Yoshizawa."

"I see."

Kaoru glanced over at Hana and sighed. "I bet that is what she things I want to do with Hina."

"Hmmmmm?"

Turning back to Kyoya Kaoru smiled as he looked down. "I really like her, and not because of sympathy or anything else. The three of us, myself, Hikaru and Tamaki were all trying to get Haruhi's attention. Though I think most of the reason why Hikaru and myself wanted her attention was cause she was the first girl that we let into our bubble."

Nodding with his own smile as he crossed his arms Hikaru agreed. "That's true. But it never did us any good since she is now engaged to Tamaki."

His eyes focusing on the silhouette of Hina again Kaoru smiled. "That is for the best. Had either one of us been with Haruhi right now, then we wouldn't feel anything toward them that we do. I know it is much stronger than anything for Haruhi for Hina."

His eyes focused on the still annoyed Hana now Hikaru couldn't help but smile. "I know what you mean."

Clearing his throat Kyoya brought them all back to him. "We all know that Shiharu is a snake even among the wealthy. He has went to lengths even threatening to take her son and never let her see him again if she tells anyone about who his father is. This must be kept between us."

Tamaki nodded. He had been unusually serious all day and now found himself starring at the girls. Not only because his beautiful wife to be was sitting over there, but also because his little sisters were as well. "Well I am going to tell one other person than this group. Father will just have to get over it."

Having sat back and taken it all in without saying anything this time it was Mitsukuni that spoke. "So those girls are your little sisters? And you like another girl who has a son by Shiharu?"

Catching everyone off guard it was a blinking Tamaki that looked down at the oldest, but smallest member of the club. "Yeah that is exactly it."

Thinking for a moment Mitsukuni then smiled with a nod. "Then that means that our family is growing!"

Cocking his head to the side Tamaki arched his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that Honey?"

Holding up one finger with a bright smile Mitsukuni laughed. "This host club is like our family right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well t got just a little bit bigger when we met Haruhi right?"

"Yes."

Looking at the twins, then Kyoya, finally to focus on Tamaki's eyes again he giggled again. "If Kyoya can get with this other girl, and Hikaru and Kaoru get with your sisters, then our family is going to grow even more!"

Smiling as Kaoru puts his arm around him and Hikaru rubs the top of his head they both smile. "Well aren't you the clever one Honey!"

Standing with their hands in their pockets the twins nod. "Well we must be going. See you all in the morning."

Kaoru ignored Hana's glare for him as he walked over and smiled. "Are you ready to go then Hina?"

Her eyes lighting up and dancing Hina nodded. "I am. So can you tell me where we are going to go tomorrow?"

Putting his arm around her waist as he lead her out of the music room Kaoru smiled and laughed. "I think I would rather like to surprise you."

"Oh please!"

"You will love. Just trust me."

Her eyes dancing into his as they walked down the hall she nodded. "I would trust you with anything Kaoru."

Glaring as she walked a few feet behind them Hana knew she had to do something fast to get her sister to forget all about Kaoru Hitachiin or she was going to be the one left to pick up the pieces when he was gone. 'I refuse to let some rich bastard ruin the rest of her life! She deserves a good man. Not a rich pick who thinks the world owes him.'

X

Waving goodbye to the others Haruhi climbs into the limo with Tamaki and then looks up at him as he takes her hand to hold it in his lap as usual. "So what was the big secret?"

Glancing up at the driver, who was a good man and loyal to the Suoh family, Tamaki reached over and none the less rolled up the sound proof window between him and his bride to be and the driver. Once it was rolled up he sighed as he slumped back in the seat. "Hina and Hana are my little sisters."

Gasping as her eyes went wide Haruhi could only look up at him. "When did you find this out?"

"Just this morning. I was so excited about announcing our engagement to my class that when I was called down to his office I thought he was cross with me for it. But when I walked in, his ex-wife, the one before my mother, was in there. She was there to tell him that the twins were his daughters."

"What does your dad think?"

"Probably the same thing that I do once he seen them at lunch today."

"What is that?"

Smiling down at her Tamaki kissed her forehead. "Do you remember the portrait that my father has in his study at the man estate? Of beautiful woman with the long wavy black hair?"

"Yeah but what does that…." Then Haruhi gasped as she registered that the girl in the painting was the spitting image of Hina and Hana! With the eye colors the only exception. "They look just like your great grandmother."

Nodding as he looked down at his lap Tamaki sighed. "I wish we could have known about them sooner. I am going to tell my mother about them just so she can stop regretting."

Letting go of his hand to wrap her arms around his arm Haruhi smiled up at him. "I know your mother regrets never being able to give you siblings. This should at least ease her mind a little on that one. And I plan on giving her at least two grandchildren when the time is right."

A warm smile was all that he gave her before he ducked his head and kissed her gently. "Just one of the many things I am sure mother will absolutely love about you when she gets to meet you."

"I hope she likes me."

"Mother will adore you."

X

Sitting in his office Yuzuru let out a sigh as he looked out the window toward the lower ward. Somewhere out there were his two little girls shopping with the Hitachiin twins. 'I wish I would have known sooner.' Hearing the door open he turned to find his mother walking into the room. His eyes going serious he gestured for a chair. "Have a seat mother. We need to talk."

Sitting down with a glare for her son Shizue was stone faced. "What is it Yuzuru?"

With a sigh he turned sideways in his chair to look out the window again. "Your reign over the Suoh Family is over as of right now."

Her eyes narrowing Shizue glared. "Excuse me? YOU are still just the heir to the Suoh family estate and business. I let you run things because I have other things that I have to make sure are done. Not because you are anything but…"

"I talked to my personal lawyer today mother. I told him I wanted to see the original will of my father. I let you handle it all since he was your husband. I was reading over it before I left the school today. Father died not long before I marred Katsuko."

"That is common knowledge."

His eyes narrowing as well Yuzuru turned to directly face his mother. "But what was never disclosed to me, was that upon my first marriage if I stayed legally married for one full year, then I would then legally be not only head of the Suoh family but of everything business related. For the last eighteen years of my life I have let you dictate to me. Even allowing you to keep me away from my son!"

On her feet now with her arms crossed Shizue glared into her sons eyes. "If you read everything in your father's will it states that you must have produced a child with that first wife!"

Slamming his hands down on his desk Yuzuru glared at his mother. "There is also a paper saying that you amended that part of the will after father died."

Not backing down Shizue slammed her own hands on his desk. "I was not going to risk everything that your father and I worked for because of some floozy from France!"

Standing and turning his back to her Yuzuru crossed his arms. "Well either way it goes. All requirements have been filled. Even your amended section. You are to pack everything that is personal to you and leave the main estate. Tamaki will be coming to live with me. As well as Anne-Sophie."

"I will not have that…."

"Watch your tongue mother! She is still my legal wife. And the mother to my son and heir. We will live together as a family. And look." The then pulled a picture of the twins out and shoved them into her face. "Do they look familiar to you?"

Her eyes going wide as she looked at the girls in the photo. "They look like your grandmother…but how?"

Taking the pictures back as he looked at them and sat down Yuzuru sighed. "To try and appease you, I took Katsuko on a weekend get away to try and fix things with her. If we could go a weekend without fighting, then we were going to remarry for public image sake. We did sleep together a few times but that was the only time we weren't fighting. She came to me today and told me about these girls. My twin daughters with my first wife. Hina and Hana."

Sitting down with her eyes down cast Shizue sighed. He was legally married to Katsuko for over a year. There is no way that these girls couldn't be his if they look so dead on her own mother with different eyes. "You are going to get a…"

"Only to make things legal. I will also be taking them into this estate for at least the next two years soon."

"Why not now?"

"Katsuko is not going to be with us long. She has at best a few months to live due to brain cancer. I told her if she had come to me sooner, that we didn't get along but I didn't hate her and would have done something. But her condition is so far gone even the best doctors my money could buy couldn't save her life I am afraid. She is going to tell them soon though."

"They don't know?"

"Iie. I told Tamaki. He and his friends are going to look out for them. After all Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin are in their class."

Knowing it was fruitless to say anything to him about Haruhi Shizue stood and left. "I just hope you know what you are doing and don't ruin the name of Suoh."

X

"This place is so big!" Hina's eyes about bugged out her head as she walked through the doors to the grocery store that Kaoru and Hikaru brought them too. She had never been in a single store this big in her life.

Smiling as he looked around Kaoru laughed. "It isn't that big."

"It is huge compared to what I have been in. I think you could fit the local mall we go to inside this store and it has like fifty stores."

Laughing again Kaoru reached over and took a cart. "Don't worry about it. You got the list of stuff that you want to get?"

"Yes."

"Then lets go."

Walking along behind her sister with Hana had her arms crossed as she tried to think of something that she could do to make her sister want to walk away from Kaoru. Or make him mad enough to walk away from her. 'There has to be something!'

Then with a gasp her eyes went wide. "That's it!"

Arching his eyes down at her Hikaru blinked. "What is it?"

"Nothing you need to know anything about." Ignoring the glare from Hikaru Hana smiled to herself. She knew exactly what she had to do. She would call their cousin Kanaye. Kanaye would throw herself at Kaoru, and he would fall for it. That would show Hina that he was not the good guy that she thought that they were being.

The rest of the shopping trip was spent with Hina, Kaoru and Hikaru doing the shopping and talking. While Hana lagged along behind them, refusing to join in with them. When they got to the checkout Hina watched as the prices went up and up and up past their budget. She tried to argue the point with Kaoru that they didn't need everything that he got them but he insisted and he paid for everything.

On the way home she and Kaoru made small talk about different things they liked. But she did notice that while she wasn't talking to anyone, that Hana smiled as she was looking out the window. She wondered what was going on through her head. Then they arrived home and she helped carry a few bags in. Turning to Kaoru she smiled. "There are only a few bags left."

Nodding. "I will help you." Kaoru walked with her out to the car, got the last few bags. The day was great with Hana not trying to get between them all the time he and Hina were able to get closer than before. When they reached the car he gave her one bag and he carried the rest.

As they walked up the stairs and then down the hall Hina smiled. "Thank you very much for what you did today. But you really didn't have to."

Shaking his head with a smile Kaoru winked at her. "Don't worry about it. We wanted to do this for you and Hana."

With a sigh Hina dropped her head as she sighed. "Sorry about her anti-social behavior. She has had this view about rich people since we were little girls. I understand why she thinks that about most rich people. They seem to be very conceded and rude."

"What do you think of me?"

Looking up to find his face not far from her own she felt the rise of a blush. "I don't understand what you are asking me."

"Do you think that I am one of those rude and conceded rich people?"

Smiling now as her eyes danced. "No. I think you are the total opposite."

"That's good. Because I really want to see where this goes from here."

"This?"

"Us." He then smiled as he leaned in further and turned his head to the side and gently kissed her cheek. Her gasp making him smile as he pulled his face from hers. "Hikaru I am sure is waiting on me. I will see you first thing in the morning. We will be by to pick you up at eight."

Her face hot with a blush Hina smiled as she shook her head and then let her eyes flutter shut as she looked down then opened them again as she let them dance once again into his eyes. "I can't wait." Then she watched as he smiled and walked away from her then out her door. "Kaoru."

"Hina! Why did you let him do that!?"

Turning to blink at her sister Hina was confused. "What was so wrong with it?"

"You don't let someone like him kiss you!"

"He only kissed me on my cheek."

Hana sighed as she dropped her head and her shoulders. "I don't understand. You have to get over this infactuation with him."

Finally having had enough Hina crossed her own arms. "Hana."

Looking up at her sister more like a mother looking at her daughter Hana crossed her arms. "He just wants to use you and will leave you the second that he gets it."

"What exactly is that Hana?"

"He either wants to use you to make someone jealous, or for your body. Either way I won't let him do it and I can prove that if someone else came along that paid attention to him that he would drop you like a hot potato."

Her eyes glaring now Hina gave an annoyed sigh. "I like him Hana. I am not going to turn away from him just because you don't like him. I refuse."

"Then let me prove it to you that you are nothing more than a stepping stone to him. Lets invite Kanaye to go with us. I am sure they would all let her go."

Determined to prove that Kaoru was not the kind of person that Hana thought he was, she gave a nod as she stormed off to the dinning room. "That is fine by me. I will call her later and invite her myself. And when Kaoru proves that he isn't the type of person that you think he is I want you to back out of this."

Her eyes wide with shock Hana just stood there and starred at her. "I only want what is best for you Hina."

With tears building in her eyes Hina glared over her shoulder at Hana. "But there is going to come a time when you have to realize that you are my twin sister and will be forever closer than normal sisters. But that I can think on my own and have wants of my own."

Having stood back and listened to her daughters argue she sighed. If Hana would just open up and let Hikaru in she would see. And besides, with the spell she had today after she got home from the school, it was time to tell them the truth. Clearing her throat she pulled her girls eyes to her. "Girls that is enough of this fighting. Hana you may be the more outspoken personality but you can't control what your sister does. She has a good head on her shoulders and I am sure she will use it when it comes to Kaoru. But right now there is something that I have to tell you girls that isn't easy for me to say. Sit down Hana."

Once they were all seated around the table Katsuko couldn't stop her tears from falling freely. "I have kept a huge secret from you girls all this time."

"What is that Mama?" Hana was just a little wide eyed. Her mother has been a drunkard as of late but she never kept secrets from them. Least she didn't think that she did.

"About who your father is."

Hina gasped as her eyes went wide. "You mean he wasn't someone you were…"

"That part was true. I was married to him. He cheated on me. We divorced. We tried to reconcile, but it didn't work. It wasn't long after that when I found out I was pregnant with the two of you. Only, when I told you growing up that I told your father about the two of you and he denied you, that part was the lie."

Her eyes glaring Hana crossed her arms. "So who is our father mother? And why the sudden interest in telling us?"

Choking back a sob behind her hand Katsuko looked right at Hana. "I was never going to tell you. But the last couple of years, when you come home and I am passed out on the floor. It isn't cause of drinking. I am sick. I have had brain cancer for the last few years. Grandma and Grandpa have been helping me try to fight it. But it is so far gone that there is nothing anyone can do. At best I have a few weeks to a few months left."

Sobbing Hina rushed to her mother and hugged her. "Mama! Why didn't you tell us this before?"

Holding her daughter she tried to stop crying. "Because I thought that I could beat it. It wasn't until the last couple of months when it really became hopeless. I didn't want you to worry about me."

Tears rolling down out of her eyes as well Hana whipped them away. "So who is our father?"

"His name is Yuzuru Suoh. Tamaki Suoh's father and headmaster of your high school."


	8. Chapter 8

Gasping at their mother both Hina and Hana were frozen. They looked at each other and then back to their mother as they blinked. "The Headmaster of our high school is our biological father!?"

Nodding Katsuko kept her eyes down at her lap. "That's right. In light of things that have happened in the last few years and then finding out that you were going to Ouran I figured that it was time to tell you and him. I told him this morning. Infact when the two of you walked into the lunch room with Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi, your father and I were above the room behind the stained glass window. That was the first time that he saw you."

Hina dropped her head and looked at her lap as her tears rolled out of her eyes. She was face to face with her own brother today in that lunch room and didn't know a thing about it! Then she let out a gasp and jerked her head up. "Tomorrow….."

Hana sighed as she crossed her arms. "Oh no. After this, with Tamaki being there, no way in hell get it out your head Hina."

With her own wide eyes Hina looked up at her twin blinking. "You can stand there and tell me that you just found out you have an older brother that you know nothing about and don't want to get to know him in the least?"

Her arms crossed Hana turned to face her twin. "I can. And I think it is best too that we transfer from Ouran to Oren Public High School also."

Her eyes going even wider Hina looked up at her with fear shinning in them. "You can't be serious Hana!"

"I am. I never wanted to be part of that world and I still don't. I don't care who our father is we are not going to have anything to do with them. Him or Tamaki."

Katsuko sighed as she bowed her head. "Hana don't take this out on them. I was the one who chose not to tell your father that I was pregnant. It isn't like he knew and just didn't give a damn about you or your sister."

"I don't care about that. Growing up mother we have all seen what being that wealthy can do to someone and I am not going to lay any claim to it. I don't care if he 'wants to get to know us' or not. It isn't going to happen."

With a sigh Hina stood up and held fists at her sides. "Hana from the day we started talking I was always shy and followed you everything and followed along with everything you said. But I am sorry my sister not this time."

"What do you mean not this time?"

Her eyes flashing Hina looked up at Hana as she let out something that sounded much like a growl. "I want to meet our father. I want to talk with our brother. I am not going to transfer out of Ouran. I am going to stay there with our brother and Kaoru. And I am going to be ready when he and Hikaru get here in the morning. I want you to come with me, just because something this big in our lives shouldn't be done alone. But I am going to do it one way or another."

With a glare Hana met her sister's eyes. "That damned Kaoru and Haruhi have warped your thinking! Don't you remember what happened to Sumiko from last year? She let a rich boy swoon her with some fancy words and then he knocked her up and left her. That is what is going to happen…."

"Don't you think that I am strong enough to be my own person Hana!?"

With a gasp and extra wide eyes Hana took a step back from her angry and crying sister. "I never said that Hina it is just that…."

Stomping her foot Hina crossed her arms. "That is what I hear. You are so worried about what Kaoru might want from me that you are forgetting that I am my own person too. That I have to say 'Yes Kaoru lets sleep together and chance me getting pregnant and ruining my life forever'! Why can't you come out of your bubble and honestly give someone a chance instead of doing the one thing you hate when it is done to you!?"

"And what is that Hina?"

"Judging someone without getting to know them. How would you feel if it was the other way around and you really liked Hikaru and all Kaoru could say is that cause we are third class all you were after was his money and once you got some of it you would be history?"

"You know I would never do such a thing like that!"

"But I know you! Kaoru doesn't know a thing about you but what I have told him. And you know it would piss you off if he assumed how you were."

"Of course it would! Because he would be laying down a judgment on me without knowing anything about me!"

Throwing her hands up in the air Hina let out a sigh. "What do you think you are doing to not only Kaoru but Hikaru, Haruhi, Tamaki and everyone else they know that were so nice to us? You have already decided cause they are rich they are scum and haven't even tried to get to know them in the least! How is what you are doing any different?" Then she stormed off to their room and slammed the door shut.

Hana looked down the small hall with wide blinking eyes. "Hina….."

"She is right you know Hana. You preach about how no one should judge someone else before really getting to know them. And yet that is exactly what you are doing."

With a sigh Hana fell to her knees and leaned her head down on the table. "I don't give a damn. We are both going to turn in the transfer papers tomorrow."

Smacking her hand on the table and scaring her daughter Katsuko met her with an even glare. "If you want to run away from your family then so be it. But I will be calling the school in the morning and informing them that if they get transfer papers on both of you, to throw Hina's away that it is you trying to force it."

"You would rather be a grandmother before she is out of high school!"

Standing and crossing her arms Katsuko raised her voice as she glared down at her child. Something she has never done in their sixteen years. "Hana Sukakoshi you have got to stop acting like her mother and start realizing that she is her own person. You will not, do you hear me you will not make her go on that date alone where she I am sure has plans on telling Tamaki she knows and talking to him all on her own without someone there she knows. Do you hear me young lady? You may be the more outspoken and more assertive twin but she is still her own person. Have I made myself clear?"

Her eyes wide as she looked up at her mother all Hana could do was nod her head yes. She had never had her mother raise her voice to her or her sister like that before. After her mother walked out of the room she sighed as she dropped her head and let her tears fall. 'Going to Ouran was the worst thing that we could have done. Everything is falling apart. Damnit!'

X

Walking through the door Kaoru let out a sigh. Then turned to Hikaru as he turned and headed up the stairs before him. "You alright Hikaru?"

Smiling as he turned around Hikaru nodded town to his twin. "Things are gonna be hard on me for a while. You and Hina with me being a third wheel. But we will be alright. That isn't going to mean our relationship is going to be that different. You are still going to be the only one in the world that really knows me inside and out."

"You still going tomorrow?"

Turning and heading back up the steps Hikaru nodded. "Of course. I gotta give the boss a hard time with Haruhi after all." Then he reached the top of the steps and turned to walk into the room that their parents had made up for just him. Though they rotated back and forth between this one and Kaoru's he figured sooner or later he would have to sleep alone anyway. He slowly walked toward his bed and sat down looking around. 'I guess things are gonna start changing now.'

Then he looked up as the door opened and Kaoru walked in. "What's up?"

Going to sit next to his brother Kaoru looked down at the floor. "Hikaru are you really alright?"

Nodding as he also looked down at the floor Hikaru sighed as he smiled. "I feel like I am losing you but at the same time I know that I am not. We are still gonna be close, no one could ever stop that. I was so hoping that Hana wouldn't have judged like that and given me the chance that Hina has you. Twins with twins would have been perfect for us you know. Who else knows the relationship between twins than another set of twins right?"

Leaning over and leaning his head against his twins head Kaoru smiled. "You will never lose me Hikaru. We are always going to be as close as we were before we met the girls. Just letting someone in our world again ya know."

With a sigh Hikaru laid down and put his head in Kaoru's lap as he sighed. Grabbing ahold of Kaoru's pants. "You won't mind me tagging along with you and Hina until I find someone else will you Kaoru?"

"I will never leave you behind Hikaru. I am sure Hina will understand. You will see. And who knows maybe Hana just needs to see what she is missing before she understands what she could have in you."

"Yeah."

X

Izanami sighed as she sat in the living room of her apartment packing not only a diaper bag full of diapers, wipes and bottles for Kohaku, but also another bag that had extra diapers, some more wipes, and clothes. "Man I hate this."

"I would just tell him to fuck off honestly. I can't believe that you are going to do this."

Looking up at her friend Izanami sighed. "If I don't he might end up telling everyone that Kohaku is Shiharu's son. I have to get him away from his friends tomorrow and find out what he is really like ya know. If he is as bad as Shiharu was then I know what I am doing."

"What is that?"

"I am going to take Kohaku and we are going to leave the country. Find one that won't make me come back for family court and just leave. I am not going to take my chances with Kohaku."

Aoi sighed as she hung her head as she held the sleeping Kohaku. "You know I am not going to let you go off on your own right? You leave I leave."

"Thanks Aoi." But Izanami couldn't tell her that the last few days talking to him without judging that there was something about him that told her that he was different from Shiharu somehow. 'I hope I am not wrong about him. I couldn't go through that again. I don't know why that damn woman had to say it out loud like that.'

X

With a smile Tamaki walked Haruhi to her door and smiled as he gave her a bow. "My sweet, sweet Haruhi just like every other day in your presence today has been an absolute joy for me."

Smiling as she turned to him Haruhi laughed. "You know you don't have to talk like that anymore. You won me and I am not going to go anywhere."

Standing as he let a hand run down her face as his other arm pulled her to him by the waist Tamaki smiled down into her eyes. "I tell you this because this is truly how I feel about you Haruhi. Not because I think that I have to keep impressing you. I will come to pick you up in the morning. Until then I bid my one and only true princess a fond Farwell and Goodnight." He then slowly dipped his head and kissed her gently.

Looking up into his eyes as he pulled his lips from hers Haruhi smiled a bright smile. "Goodnight Tamaki. I love you."

"And I love you more than you know my dearest."

X

Walking into his house Kyoya smiled as he headed right for his room. He didn't even see his sister as she stood there at the top of the steps glaring at him. 'This is odd. I wonder if this is what Tamaki went through with Haruhi?'

"Hello I was talking to you!"

Turning at his bedroom door Kyoya smiled at his older sister. "I am sorry Fuyumi did you want something?"

"What the hell is going on with you? You have been smiling all week. What do you have cooking in that brain of yours?"

With a small laugh Kyoya turned the nob to his room. "That is something that will be interesting to see wouldn't it?"

Following him in his room Fuyumi crossed his arms. "What are you planning?"

Turning to smile over his shoulder at her Kyoya fixed his glasses. "Lets just say that I met a girl."


End file.
